The present invention relates to receptacles for retaining a material.
Receptacles of various shape and size are known for retaining various materials. However, special consideration must be given to receptacles for retaining a thixotropic material due to viscosity. Thixotropy may be defined as the property of certain gels which liquefy when subjected to vibratory forces, such as shaking, and then solidify again when left standing. Prior receptacles have not been totally adequate for thixotropic materials, due to the shape of the receptacle walls which obstruct proper liquefying and dispensing of the materials from the receptacle.